Godzilla: Generations
by Blaster man7
Summary: Godzilla has died in a battle with his greatest foes. Now his son must take over his position of King of the Monsters. Can he do it?
1. Ch 0 The King's Final Stand

Godzilla: Generations Ch.0 - The King's final Stand

Godzilla stared at the destruction around him. Monster island had been set ablaze by the combined force of his greatest foes. Space Godzilla, Mecha Godzilla 1, Hedorah, King Ghidorah, Megalon, and Gigan had all joined in a combined alien invasion. The Earth monsters and Global Defense Force had fought their hardest to defeat the invading monsters. Only 3 aliens remain, Space Godzilla, Gigan, and King Ghidorah were all that remains or the invasion. The only problem, Godzilla was the only one left to defeat this triple threat.

Though a long battle each of Godzilla's allies were either knocked out, broken, or possibly dead. Mothra's wings were ripped and burned so badly she could no longer fly. Anguirus had his tail and leg broken. Baragon was trapped in a collapsed tunnel made by Megalon during an unseen underground battle. Rodan was shot out of the sky by Gigan and fell a long distance. Varan had crystal spikes from Space Godzilla driven through his arms and legs, trapping him on the ground. King Caesar had his fur burned which went to his skin. Kiryu (Mecha Godzilla 3) had its neck ripped apart by Ghidorah. Even Godzilla Jr. had to take cover from the alien assault.

Now Godzilla stands alone. The 3 aliens stood opposite of him, waiting to close in for the kill. Space Godzilla charged in first. Colliding with Godzilla knocking him back. Godzilla got back up in time to catch Space Godzilla during his next charge. The two forces were pursuing against each other. Unfortunately, Space Godzilla was slowly pushing Godzilla back. Godzilla noticed that behind him, one of Space Godzilla's crystal towers was protruding out of the mountain behind him, ready for Godzilla to be pushed into it and be driven through his heart.

Godzilla quickly, took a firm grip on Space Godzilla and swapped their places, so Space Godzilla was being pushed towards the spike. Mustering his energy, Godzilla lets go a nuclear pulse. Space Godzilla was sent flying and hit into his tower, the point of which was driven all the way through Space Godzilla's chest. The alien roared and tried to push himself off of his spike. But then his energy drained and everything went dark. The evil beast was killed by his own weapon.

Godzilla was suddenly attacked from behind. Gigan had taken to the air and had just used its buzz saw to cut Godzilla's shoulder. Gigan turned around and sliced Godzilla's head this time. Gigan kept at this for a while, flying by Godzilla and slashing him with its buzz saw. Godzilla could not hit Gigan who was too fast while flying. Then Godzilla had an idea. After Gigan did the next run and was about to turn around for another, Godzilla fired his atomic breath and hit Gigan's wings. Gigan fell with its buzz saw still spinning. When Gigan hit the ground its buzz saw was driven into its body still spinning. Gigan screamed as its insides were being ripped apart by its own spinning saw. Gigan tried to rip the saw out but Gigan's hook hands were useless as Gigan finally died.

Godzilla turned to face his rival, the great Ghidorah. Ghidorah's two outer heads fired their electric beams, which stunned Godzilla. Ghidorah then ran up and smacked Godzilla. Then, all 3 of Ghidorah's heads bit down on Godzilla in different places. Then, with their mouths still on Godzilla, they shot their electric beams directly into Godzilla's body, frying him from the inside. Godzilla shoved Ghidorah back, causing the two outer to let go but the middle one was still stuck on. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah's left head, which was still firing and angled it to hit the middle head, cutting the head off. Ghidorah roared in pain and was thrown back. Godzilla knew Ghidorah would recover and come back. Godzilla did not have the strength to keep fighting so Godzilla knew what he had to do. Godzilla summoned all of his energy and fired his ultra powerful red spiraling laser at Ghidorah. The resulting explosion was seen for a hundred miles away and was heard so far, it was a blast so loud it was indeed heard on every continent in the world. Ghidorah was vaporized. The battle was over

The monsters around Godzilla got up and all let loose a roar of victory. Godzilla's friends all licked their wounds and celebrated their victory in whatever way monsters can. Godzilla Jr. ran up to his father. He preformed a hug on his dad. However when he looked up he saw Godzilla's head was not moving. As a matter of fact he was not moving at all. The young monster touched his dad to get a reaction out of him but instead the great beast simply fell backwards. All the other monsters saw what happened and gathered around their king. The all let out a moan of sorrow. A moan for all the times their king had defended the earth. A moan for all the times they fought side by side with their king. A moan for all the times of peace the king had spent raising his son and having fun with all of his subjects. For all though Godzilla's beam breath that killed the evil King Ghidorah was truly his greatest breath, it was his last breath. For the old King was Dead.

End of Chapter 0

Author's notes- Hope you liked that opening. Think of this as a prologue. Hope you guys had fun reading this and will read in the future. Please review.


	2. Ch 1 New monsters, New World, New King

**Godzilla Generations:  
Ch 1- New Monsters, New World, New King**

After Godzilla's last stand the world had changed. The body of Godzilla was burned by the military. It was a day of happiness for some and a day of sadness for others. Anguirus had taken over as the leader of the Earth monsters being that he was Godzilla's closest ally. Godzilla Jr. was adopted by a family of Gorosaurus monsters. The alien invasions ceased due to the aliens losing many of their monsters with only Mechagodzilla, Megalon and Hedorah surviving, the later of which has gone into hiding in Earth's seas.

The Global defense force, in order to prevent such an attack from happening, has built mech units based off of Jet Jaguar. These mech suits are not as big as the monsters (standing at 25 to 75 feet tall) but make up for it with their greater numbers. These robots have been deemed as Nitroxes. They now patrol Monster island ready in case of an attack.

Some monsters not seen for a while had returned. The monster Titanosaurus, a huge aquatic dinosaur, had returned after the events in Godzilla unleashed, and has taken up residence in Monster Island, as a new defender of the Earth. Battra, Mothra's evil brother, has also turned good and now assists Mothra. Also Skull Island, the home of King Kong which had sunken, has also mysteriously resurfaced near monster island with all of its inhabitants still alive. The dinosaurs on the island have begun growing larger due to the radiation given of by the near by monsters, and King Kong has returned to the island, not having been seen since his mysterious Resurrection and fight with Godzilla.

Indeed the world had changed. It has now been 10 years since Godzilla's final battle. Godzilla Jr. has just reached maturity and will soon take over as King of the monsters. However, in outer space a new threat is about to surface. On the far off planet of Kilona 7, a planet filled with gigantic and terrible creatures, a plot is soon to be hatched.

Two aliens are seen sneaking around an alien army base. They both are Xiliens, a race known for their constant attempts to take over the Earth. They both sneak around some boxes at the base, making their way towards a building with two alien guards of a different species in front.

"How are we gonna get past those two guards?" the smaller of the two Xiliens said.  
"Be quiet and watch rookie." the other one whispered.

The taller Xilien throws two dagger like rods at the guards. The both hit and begin electrocuting the guards. The two Xiliens rush into the building at that time. When the both enter all of the lights with in the building are turned off. The rookie Xilien finds a switch and turns on the lights revealing a huge monster sleeping in the middle of the room. The monsters had two scorpion like purple tails, yellow fur covering its body with smaller red turfs of fur around the head, large tusks on the sides of its mouth, and three large horns on top of its head.

The Xilien rookie than shouted "What is that thing captain!"

"Quiet or else you will wake it up." The Captain replied. "This is the Grokillionster, the most powerful monster on Kilona 7 and our new replacement monster for King Ghidorah. This particular Grokillionster was the only one tamed which will make it easier to control."

The captain then pulled out a gun type device and fired a mechanical dart at the Grokillionster's head. The beast then awoke and roared. It raised its massive hand to crush the two intruders, however before it could bring its hand down the Xilien captain pressed a button onhis gun and a tiny ray hit the dart. The beast then stopped.

The Xilien captained screamed in triumph "Yes, the beast is now under our control."

"And now we can use it to take over the Earth right." said the rookie.

"First we must test it. This base shall make the perfect training ground." said the captain.

The captain then pressed another button and the Grokillionster burst through the ceiling while roaring. It then proceeded to jump onto the next building over. Soon the base was a buzz as the Grokillionster continued its rampage as the two Xiliens laughed menacingly.

**To be Concluded...**  
_**Authors Notes- Hey everyone. Here you with the second chapter. Please review as I wish for some criticism on how I am doing. By the way the Grokillionster monster was made by my good friend Yorobot. Thanks.**_


	3. Ch 2 Grokillionster's Wrath

Godzilla Generations Eps. 2 Grokillionster's Wrath

It had started as any normal day in Osaka. However in a monster infected Japan, that does not stay like that for long. An Xilien ship had appeared over the city and beamed down the Grokillionster. The creature soon began rampaging through the outskirts of Osaka and has begun making its way into the center. The military have tried their best to fend off the beast but most efforts have failed to even so much as scratch the Grokillionster.

"The creature is moving into the industrial district. What forces do we have deployed in the area?" The leading General yells to his command

"We have 30 mobile rocket launcher trucks and 10 maser cannons." a soldier replies.

Author note-A maser is similar to a laser but while a laser is concentrated light a maser is concentrated heat.

"We cannot use the rocket trucks so close the to the cities fuel tanks, the explosion are too random. Tell the trucks to retreat and for the masers to aim high." The General commands.

The trucks soon begin their retreat towards the nearest section of town as the masers begin their assult. The heat rays burn the Grokillionster fur and cause minor burns but nothing major. The monster just rips a section of the ground off and begins throwing huge boulders at the tanks. Suddenly a blue ray fires out of the river that runs through Osaka and hits the Grokillionster in the head, knocking it right into the middle of the gas tanks. Godzilla jr. then rose out where the ray was fired and let out a roar. The Grokillionster, still suprised, picks up a small gas tank and hurls it at Jr. The Godzilla however simply used his ray to blow the tank up. The explosion had hit another tank which then exploded until a chain reaction happened and the district, and the Grokillionster, went up in flames.

The smoke obscured what happened to the Grokillionster. After Godzilla tried to make out what happened for some time, he prepared another atomic breath to blow away the smoke. However right as he was about to fire the ray, the Grokillionster ran out of the smoke and grappled Godzilla. He forced Godzilla to fire his ray straight into the air by pushing his head upwards. The Grokillionster then attempted to rip through Godzilla's jugular. However even a young Godzilla such as this one's skin is extremely tough and the Grokillionster only managed to cause some minor wounds. However this was all the alien needed, as he then used one of his scropion like tails to inject poison right into one of the open veins. Godzilla was soon paralyzed by the venom and sunk back down into the river.

The Grokillionster knew that he didn't need to continue his assault as soon his opponent would drown in the river. The beast then continued his attack on the city. The military unleashed a volley of missile fire at the Grokillionster. However unlike before the beast felt pain from the attack. The explosion Godzilla had caused had burned patches of the Grokillionster's fur exposing its skin. With the explosion closer to its skin, the explosions dealt more. However the Grokillionster was no push over and began destroying the tanks and trucks the military had summoned.

"Damn, we are getting slaughtered here. I can't believe I am saying this but we needed that Godzilla. What happened to him." The General thought aloud.

Then a man in a lap coat ran up to the military leader.

"Sir, we found some strange fluids around the destroyed buildings. We analyzed them and found them to be a strange type of venom. We think this new creature injected some into Godzilla." The scientist said.

"What type of venom? What are its effects?" The General replied.

"Well, we found the creature has two kinds of venom. One just paralyzes and nothing more while the other also paralyzes..."

"Then whats the difference between them?" The General interrupted.

"and is deadly. If Godzilla was hit by the fatal one, he is probably dead by now. However if he was hit by the other kind his regentative powers will be able to defeat the venom before he runs out of air."

"Well how much longer must we wait?"

As if by fate, right as the General finished his statement, Godzilla rose out of the water and fired his beam at the Grokillionster's head, taking it by surprise. Godzilla then rushed at the Grokillionster and takled him. He then proceeded to punch the Grokillionster several times in his face. The Grokillionster was still too surprised and could not block the on coming assault. However a maser tank just then fired at the back of Godzilla's head, distracting him long enough for the Grokillionster to grab him and flip him over. Now the Grokillionster was on top and ready to deliver his own beating. However while Godzilla was under water he had stored up his energy, and let loose an atomic pulse sending the Grokillionster flying into the water. The Grokillionster quicly recovered and charged at the Big G. Godzilla, however was ready and grabbed him. The two then grappled each other for a while.

"We need to stop these Monsters before they cause any more damage to the city. Get the rocket trucks and surround the two."

However as the trucks got into their positions, a laser shot down from a cloud and destroyed the trucks. An Xilien ship flew down from the cloud were the laser shot. The camera goes to inside the ship's bridge.

"We cannot have the Humans assisting Godzilla. Set the lasers to the tanks and missile trucks. Those are the biggest threat." The Xilien Captain ordered.

"Sir something big just came out of light speed in Earth's orbit. It is too big to be anything of the Humans." A Xilien said.

"The owners of this Grokillionster want it back. We need to finish this fight fast." The Xilien Captain ordered

Back to the fight the Grokillionster had garbed the side of Godzilla's head and slammed it in into the nearest sky scrapper. The building collapsed on Godzilla, knocking him to the ground. The Grokillionster then moved in for the kill but Godzilla countered by firing his atomic ray into into the Grokillionster's face. Godzilla then quickly got up and grabbed the Grokillionster. Godzilla then chucked the Grokillionster straight at the Xilien space ship, destroying it instantly. The Grokillionster then stood up, free from the alien mind control, looking around confused. Godzilla, noticing that the Grokillionster is dazed, begins charging up his red spiral super atomic ray. However right as Godzilla fired his beam a force field surrounds the Grokillionster blocking the ray.

Another space ship that looks very different from the Xilien ship, flies down from the sky above the Grokillionster. The ship then shoots down a small probe with a screen on it down towards the General.  
The probe floats for a while then an image of a reptile like alien is displayed on screen.

"Greetings life forms, I am the Military leader of the planet Kilona 7 and this Grokillionster belongs to me. It was taken by Xiliens." The image on the screen said.

"Wait so they kidnapped your monster and set it loose on our city. Damn those Xiliens, they ruined Osaka and had Godzilla badly beat your monster." The Earth General said.

"Do not worry about the Grokillionster, we have great healing technology and in all honesty, he was suffered worse. As for your city, well we can take care of that too."

A large beam then fires out of the Space ship and scans over the entire city. Soon all the pieces of the buildings start flying back into place and reataching them selves. Soon Osaka is completely fixed.

"Thats amazing, you have to give us one of those. We have a serious monster problem around here." The General gaked.

"Kilona is full of monsters too, so this is real handy too. We had no idea there were intelligent beings on this planet. Our scanners must not of been able to pick you guys out due to your low technological advancements. We will start diplomatic ties immediatly. To think, the Xilien's plan for dustruction is actually going to result in peace." The image on the probe said.

"Say could you do something about the other monster in the city?" The General replied

"What other monster?" The probe said.

The General then turned around to see that Godzilla had swam away.

"Curses! He got away again." The General screamed.

"Do not worry, we will get him next time. Let us send the Grokillionster back and then we can call our diplomats over." The probe said.

"Sounds good." The General replied

End of Chapter 2 Author's notes- Well that's finally done. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Hopefully the lounger length can make for it. See you next time were I will bring in my own monster this time. Bye.


End file.
